Chibiterasu, Sun's Next Hour
by Kibousuru
Summary: Demons, Brush Gods, and the Ark of Yamato. This is the untold story of how Chibi went on to save Nippon.
1. Part One: A Demonic Turn for the Worse

**Author's Note: Greetings, all. Well, I'm going to go off on a mild tangent now, feel free to skip if you don't really care. Now, don't get me wrong, I love Ókamiden. But there has always been one thing I never quite understood about it. And that is, why Chibi is ****_there_**** in the first place! **

**I get that perhaps developers of Capcom were trying to reference Jesus in the whole "For God so loved the world that he sent down his only son," way, but this ain't any regular god. This is ****_Ammy_**** we're talking about! She's hot-headed! Impulsive! Always itching for a fight! Why in all of Nippon would she ever send someone else to fight ****_for _****her? And why, out of all the possible candidates, would she choose Chibi, huh? Chibi, who is her baby Brush God son who doesn't even know how to ****_read_****? **

**So I've made a fic using my own head-canon to answer that ginormous question. /End tangent. Just one more thing, before I get to the good stuff, a disclaimer. I know that Capcom can't really sue me, but I feel obligated. I'm only going to say it once though. **

**Disclaimer: As you all know very well, I do not own either Ókami, or Ókamiden (If I did, I wouldn't ever have left open such a plot hole, so why would I be writing this?) I don't own any of Capcom's things, except for this storyline. Blah, blah, blah. You heard me confess it, and I'll never say it again in this fic. **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy the show!**

For the most part, things were going very well on the Celestial Plain. But, although unbeknownst to those who dwelled there, the land below was not. This particular outing had never been supposed to result in a fight. Sometimes things just don't go as planned. But, for better or for worse, come dawn the next day this very trip would have changed the history of Nippon forever.

Amaterasu had just finished showing her son, Chibiterasu, the art of how to dodge attacks, otherwise known as Fleetfoot. The godly pup had learned quickly, and the sun was just beginning to set by the time that they'd finished.

The two set out into the dusk, and Chibi raced around, practicing Fleetfoot around Cherry trees and berry bushes as they headed back towards the cave where they lived. The pup snagged his fur on some brambles as he twirled by. Whimpering, he gathered his mother's attention and she reversed course to come and free him. In the darkness, neither of them saw the Demon Scroll that was approaching them.

Once Chibi was tugged from the brambles, a spew of characters and red smoke engulfed them and the pair made a grand appearance in the Demon Realm. Instantly, Ammy dropped into a crouch and shoved her son behind her. The mighty wolf goddess snarled at her opponents; two Dogu.

Chibi gaped at the demons. _What __**are**_ _those things? _He thought, he had a chance to find out, Amaterasu attacked in a flurry of movement, with much tail lashing and head-butting. Chibi eagerly equipped his own Divine Reflector. _Okay, so maybe I don't exactly know how to use this thing, but I can find out! _He reasoned, running forwards before a strong, unexplained gust of wind buffeted him out of the fray.

Frowning, the pup sat down. _But I wanna help! I can fight! _The baby Brush God got distracted and looked around in fear and slight awe, as this was his first trip into the Demon Realm. _Mom's stories were right, even the air's murky with evil! …I wonder how she can even see down here. _With that thought, the pup suddenly had the answer for what he could do to help his mother.

Using the only brush technique that he knew, Chibi aimed towards the sky, barked to get Ammy's attention, and swished his tail around in a circle. Up at the top of the two's demonic cage, nothing happened. Meanwhile, on ground level, many things happened in an instant.

_What? Why didn't it work? _Chibiterasu's world seemed to be falling to pieces. He swished his tail around and around in a few more futile attempts, _But….I'm the son of the sun goddess! How can Sunrise not work for me?_ Had Chibi known that in the Demonic Realm the sun never shined, could never shine, undoubtedly he wouldn't have been concerned and not felt obligated to do what came later. But then where would Nippon be?

Meanwhile, with Ammy's attention distracted, one of the Dogu saw an opportunity to strike. It shuddered for a moment, and teleported behind the sun goddess. The demon swung his sword, ramming the metal into Amaterasu's skull and knocking her down. The other Dogu gleamed with an ominous purple light and conjured up small blades to send them flying towards the sun goddess. The flying daggers forced open new red stripes on Amaterasu's pelt.

Ammy snarled stubbornly and regained her paws, but one of the Dogu's flying blades doubled back and headed right for Chibi. With two flicks of her tail, a strange mist filled their arena, stirring the godly pup from his shocked state. Amaterasu was on the move in an instant, ignoring her injures and pushing her son out of the knife's way just as time caught up to them.

Amaterasu summoned the mist again and lashed out with her rosary at a shining blue crack in the wall of the Demonic Realm until it glowed red. The sun goddess shoved Chibi through the portal. The last thing the pup saw before he disappeared was his bleeding mother turning back to roar at the two Dogu as the last of the fog evaporated. _Mom!_

It wasn't long after that when the confused and frightened pup had stumbled out onto the glory that was the Celestial Plain when Ammy made a reappearance, but to Chibi it must have felt like it was ages.

_I can't believe Mom just got rid of me like that! I could have helped! ….I really hope that she's alright,_ the pup knew that his mother could handle herself, but couldn't help but feel worried, and angry about his helplessness in this position. In those next few minutes, Chibi occupied himself by alternating between fuming and fretting.

After those next few minutes, Amaterasu stumbled out from thin air, bleeding heavily and panting. She limped over to Chibi and collapsed. "No! Mom, Mom! Are you alright?"the pup barked, diving towards her and covering his mother with licks. "You gotta be alright!"he whimpered before springing to his paws, looking around and running around wildly. "Where are those no-good, rotten demons? I'll flay them!"he declared hotly, spinning around to face the sun goddess.

The pup could have sworn he saw a wolfish smile flash over Ammy's face, just before she passed out. Chibi pelted back towards his mother, nuzzling his face in her flank and not moving for some amount of time. He didn't stir until he heard the pounding of hooves and felt the ground tremble beneath him.

**Author's Note: Who could it possibly be? Really, I bet you have no clue. I wouldn't guess for him to play a part in this fic either. Anyway, there's one part posted. I'll put the next ones up in the days following. Nice reviews are appreciated, but criticism is incredibly welcome. I want to get better, be as harsh as you like. I really don't have anything else to say, so farewell!**


	2. Part Two: The Decision to Save Nippon

**Author's Note: Oh, I've really messed up now! It's been two days since I was supposed to post the second chapter! I'm really sorry guys! Well I'll let you read my belated second chapter without further ado.**

Chibi looked up to find the familiar brush god of Blizzard skid to a halt, tossing his head and snorting in surprise at the two he had nearly trampled. Itegami, one of the few deities that Ammy had introduced him to, pawed at the ground before speaking.

"Chibiterasu, son of the sun, I meet you again." The ox's gaze traveled down to the injured wolf. "Although, perhaps not under the best of circumstances." Chibi clambered to his paws, relieved to have found someone who could help.

"Please, Itegami. Mom's hurt, and I've got to get her back home!" the godly pup paused for a moment, loathing to admit any weakness or incapability. "But, she's too heavy for me to carry and… I don't really know the way back."

Itegami nodded, as if he expected nothing less, and, despite the service he was offering, Chibi felt hot anger flare up inside him. _Why does everyone think that I can't do anything on my own, I'll show them!_ The young brush god pushed his thoughts away just as the ox leaned his head down and scooped up the limp wolf with his horns.

Chibi paused for a moment, realizing how tired the encounter and day of training had left him. The little sun god gave his best puppy-dog eyes to Itegami and gave a pleading low whine. The elder brush god snorted his assent and the pup happily leapt onto the top of Itegami's net of snow, nestling between the webbing and quickly falling asleep.

As could be expected, Chibiterasu was numb and cold when he woke up, still swinging in Itegami's net of snow. Bewildered, the pup wondered why he had awakened. The brush god of Blizzard was just passing by the Ark of Yamato. The godly pup's eyes widened with awe. _It's so… big! _He had seen the Ark from afar, and heard about it in his mom's stories, but this here was the real thing.

The large ship shone a silvery-blue in the moonlight, except for one small glint of red that caught the baby brush god's attention. The entrance hatch was emitting a flashing red light. Chibi struggled to find a reason why it would be doing that. _I should tell Mom, _Was his first thought: _That's the ship that brought evil everywhere, surely she'd wanna know if something weird was going on with it, right? There's_ _bound to be demons up to no good around there. _

That was when a thought; a heroic, fearless, and utterly stupid thought occurred to Chibi. _Of course, maybe I should check it out instead. I can probably fight off demons! This could be my chance to show everyone that I'm not just a weak little puppy! Not to mention, Mom's been through enough for one day. She'd be too tired to check it out anyway._

It was then, just before the gentle rocking of Itegami's walk lulled the young sun god back to sleep, that Chibiterasu made a decision that would save Nippon. That night he would go investigate the mysterious red light that shone from within the dreaded Ark of Yamato.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! If you didn't I'm... sorry? Thanks for reading! Though I don't have any reviews yet, I'm pleased with the number of views that my story's gotten so far! Maybe could some of you post a review or two though? Pleaaaase? Anyway, sorry for such a short chapter, and for posting the story late. I promis that I'll definitely post the next chapter on time this go around. ****_And _****it will be longer! But, until then, good-bye!**


	3. Part Three:The Ark of Yamato Flies Again

**Author's Note: I did it again! *Bangs head against wall* Sorry, for not updating again, really I am. Thanks very much to ****Okami Kagome for reviewing! Personally, I also think that the first game is better than the second one. Well here's the update, finally. As promised, it is longer though. Here you go.**

The next time that Chibi awoke, he was no longer in any sack of snow. He was lying on a bed of flowers in the den where he and Ammy slept. Outside, it was well past moon-high and Chibi knew that if he wanted to explore the Ark, he would have to go now. _This is the best time I'll ever get; with Mom sleeping off her injuries and Itegami off Amaterasu-knows-where._

With that thought, the divine pup slipped out of the cave and into the darkness. He walked for what seemed like ages to get to the ship. The moon was almost about to set, and Chibi hurried. _Mom wakes up with the sun. If she sees me missing she'll go out to find me. If she does manage to see me, I can't outrun her, even with my head start! _Fortunately it never came to that, and the little sun god reached the Ark.

He paused just a moment to marvel again at the size of the ship and the strange markings on its hull. He barely had the time to think_. How do I get up to the entrance? _Before a rainbow spewed out of the entrance slot, forming a path to get to the ship.

Chibiterasu dutifully scaled the rainbow giving no indication that he knew rainbows are not normally something one walked upon. The puppy stepped inside the Ark, looking around and expecting a demon to jump out at him from around a corner. Behind him, the rainbow dissolved.

The room Chibi was in had many different doors leading different ways, and glowing runes all around. The mysterious symbols and patterns were on the walls, and even clinging to the arching celling. _Where do I go now?_ The little sun god wondered to himself. He glanced down at the metal floor and received his answer.

On the floor where Chibi stood, each marking the path to a different door were two lines gleaming silvery-blue. However, one particular set of lines blazed red. The two strokes of red streaked way off to the side, leading down a smaller, darker passage than the others.

_I saw a red light, so the red lines should lead me to the light, I think. _Chibiterasu stilled his nerves and padded down the dismal path.

The small passageway seemed to go on forever, and Chibi plodded down the tunnel until his paws hurt, his way illuminated only by the red track that kept stretching on. The godly pup knew that by the time he got anywhere, the sun would be well up and Ammy would be searching for him. _But she'll never find me,_ He assured himself. _Why would she ever expect me to come into the Ark of Yamato?_

It was to Chibi's relief that the tunnel seemed isolated from the others, or else he certainly would have gotten lost. Chibi was almost about to collapse when the cramped passageway finally opened up into a small, circular room. The room had big, complicated looking computers and a wide array of buttons and levers scattered about. And currently there were red lights flashing on and off and there was the faint sound of an alarm going off.

In the center of the room was a chair with a flashing red button in front of it and a big screen with words on it. The words alternated between the strange runes and the common language they spoke in Nippon. Chibi clambered on to the chair to get a better view and instantly became confused. _What's that say?_ Amaterasu had never bothered teaching her son to read. She figured that anything the divine pup needed to know she, Waka, or another brush god could tell him about. And besides, humans got their stories all wrong anyway.

Had Chibi been able to read either runes or common, he would have understood that the problem which so happened to actually have nothing to do with demons, or, frankly, him. The source of all the commotion was simply that an unauthorized ship from the Moon Tribe had landed in Nippon and a the Tribe's base at the ruins of Ryoshima Coast was broadcasting a distress signal. If pressed, the flashing red button would dispatch the evacuation pod Chibi was in down to Nippon to do something about it.

_What does that red thing do? _Naturally, the little sun god was curious about the red button and he pressed it. Behind Chibi, way back to the tunnel was sealed off and the pod separated itself from the rest of the Ark. The baby Brush God started barking, frightened as the little piece of the Ark of Yamato took flight, its destination Nippon.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! I'll definitely post the next chapter on time, mostly because I don't have a choice. I'm going on vacation Monday! Hooray! Review if you want, I'd appreciate it, but if you've read this far that's good enough. Thanks to those of you who have for your continued support! Bye!**


	4. Part Four: Nippon

**Author's Note: It's on time! It's on time! Yippee! Well, not much to say. Much thanks to chocoluvr15 for favoriting and following this! Here, without more delay, the last bit of my story.**

Chibi had no way of telling how much time had passed in the small metal pod. The pup continued barking and pawing stubbornly at the exit as his ship started its descent. To tell the truth, it was more of a crash landing than a graceful descent. The Ark of Yamato was as old as evil itself. It was a miracle that the small spacecraft had got the little sun god so far.

At that point, something in its systems froze up and stopped working, and Chibi's weary, half-hearted attack on the back of the pod was cut short by the ship suddenly lurching and falling into a downward spiral. The puppy's paws flailed as he was hurtled back into the hull of the craft.

Fortunately for the divine wolf, something in the systems must have been working, for, at that moment, the doors opened up and Chibi was relinquished into the wind. The baby Brush God landed harmlessly in the water below while his ship hit against the rock lying just behind a waterfall.

Despite his narrow escape from death, panic was still Chibiterasu's first reaction. _I can't swim!_ His little paws churned as he was tossed helplessly in the small waves. Struggling to keep his head above water, he could see a pathway only few yards away. _There! I can make it! _After battling through the water for a moment, a wave washed him close enough that he could pull himself ashore.

The pup gathered his bearings and shook the water from his coat. He looked around uncertaintly. Then, Chibi spotted a hill just ahead and went to go see the high ground. When he reached it, Chibiterasu was able to identify the place he landed from his Mom's stories. _This must be Shinshu Fields! But, it looks completely different!_

Demons were everywhere, laughing with each other and at each other, often with fights breaking out. The air, like in the Demon's Realm, was thick with evil. Their presence seemed to be spreading and turning the beautiful field into what Chibi could only describe as a Cursed Zone. And while the little sun god had wanted to prove himself, all of a sudden, the divine pup was frightened. _There's too many of them! How do I ever get past?_

It was a testament to his courage that he had only just become frightened now, when he was thousands of miles away from everything that he had ever known in a hostile environment, facing more demons than anyone could hope to defeat.

Chibiterasu's fear was fortunate on that day, for when he ran, the demons chased him, and they chased him to go just where he needed. The pup hared across Shinshu Fields, small flowers springing up in his wake and the demon's drunken shouts echoing after him as he dodged off into a small side cavern.

Chibi quickly dashed across the grass and jumped onto a blue flower that shot up like an elevator, allowing him to scramble off and on to the top of the small cliff. The demons that entered the cavern and attempted to pursue him accidentally ended up shriveling the blue flower, it not to be revived again until Chibiterasu gained the power of Bloom and repaid the pale blue plant for saving his life.

But before he did that, Chibiterasu headed onwards, while the demons lost interest and returned to the fields. The dirt path quickly turned into a small village and the little sun god's paws thumped over a wooden rope-bridge.

_Mom never mentioned any small village with air that smells like plants in her stories…where am I?_ He thought, heading off to explore. The Baby Brush God climbed up a rope-bridge and saw two green imps waving about their paddles in a way that was supposed to come off as threatening. _Who are they fighting?_ He wondered in confusion, not seeing any enemy.

Then a small glint of green springing around madly caught his attention. _No way! Could it be…? Issun! _Of all the things Amaterasu had told him, Issun seemed to be the only thing that hadn't changed in Nippon.

_If Issun needs my help, I can't let him down! These are green imps, I can take them!_ Chibi reasoned, equipping his Divine Reflector readily and dashing into battle.

**Author's Note: And the rest is history! Well, that's the end of that story. I honestly have no idea what to do next, so I don't know when you'll being hearing from me. For the last time, please feel free to leave a review! It tells me that you like my story! And, uh, if you didn't, then, err… my bad? Anyway, see you… sometime. Goodbye!**


End file.
